Tempting The Kyuubi
by KonahoNinja5
Summary: There is a way to capture the Kyuubi. We capture someone who is precious to him and he'll come straight to us." "Yes, that may work, hm, but who is precious to a Bijuu?" "Tomorrow we will capture Hyuga Hinata."
1. Kyuubi

Tempting The Kyuubi

Chapter One Kyuubi

"Leader-sama, when are we sending out the group to capture the Kyuubi?" "We aren't, Deidara. We'll never be able to find that Kyuubi Kid." "But Leader-sama…" "No, there is no way."

"Leader-sama!" Sasori ran past Deidara and straight to their leader. "There is a way to capture the Kyuubi." He said breathlessly. "Yes?" Their leader asked. There was an excited tone in his voice. The Akatsuki had captured every Bijuu, or chakra being, except for the Kyuubi in their plot to make the ultimate weapon. The Kyuubi was just too hard to catch. The Kyuubi is Uzamaki Naruto.

"My plan is that we capture someone who is precious to him." Sasori explained. "Then the Kyuubi will come straight to us." Deidara thought he saw a sparkle in there leader's strange Rinnegan eyes and a smile split across his face but it was hard to tell because he always kept himself covered in shadow.

"Yes, that may work, hm." Deidara said. "But who is precious to a Bijuu. They have no friends. They're monsters, yeah." "But this one is different." Their leader's deep voice rang around their hideout. "I will send out a group tomorrow. Their job is to capture Hyuga Hinata."


	2. Hinata

_**Chapter Two Hinata**_

Hinata looked at the sky. It was a dark night with no moon and very few stars. It was also very silent. The only noise Hinata heard was her subtle breathing. The soft wind was slowly blowing her hair this way and that. Many things swam through Hinata's mind until her thoughts rested on Naruto. She had had a crush on him every since she first saw him. The boy determined to become Hokage so the village will finally respect him and notice him. He had so much power, so much strength. Hinata was also very jealous of him. She wanted to be like him. But that jealousy disappeared when she thought of how much she liked Naruto and hoped that Naruto liked her too. She sat down on her porch thinking of the blond haired Bijuu boy. Suddenly the wind picked up to a roar. Hinata stood. She tried to look around for the doorknob but the few stars that had been in the sky had disappeared. It was pitch black. The wind blew fiercely. It blew so hard Hinata thought her hair would fly off. With one hand she wrapped her silk robe tightly around herself and with the other hand felt around for the doorknob. She had found it. She started to turn the round knob but the wind was forcing her hand in the wrong direction. Finally it was coming open. It was finally open just enough to squeeze through but before she could even attempt to a figure appeared in front of her, pushing her away from the door. The door slammed shut. Hinata backed away from the figure only to find herself hit another person. She looked to her left and right and sure enough people were standing there too. "B-byakugan!" She stammered, not knowing what else to do. But before her eyes could even change to Byakugan a kunai flew at her and hit her on the back. She fell heavily with a "THUD!"

Quite some time later Hinata blinked a few times and then opened her eyes. The first thing she realized was that she being carried over the shoulder of a man with grayish-white hair in black robes with red clouds. Akatsuki was the first word that ran through her mind. She franticly looked around and saw a man with a mask on in the same robes as the other and then another with the same robes and blond hair and then one with red hair and robes and then a very strange one. He was wearing the same robes as the others but on his face was an orange mask that only had one eyehole with a swirl on it. "So, finally awake?" The one with the mask grunted. Hinata did not answer. "She's not going to answer anything you say, Kakuzu." The one that was carrying Hinata said. "She probably woln't answer to any of us, un." The blond haired one said. "Deidara, Hidan, shut up. We're here." The red headed one said. The group stopped. Hinata looked to see that there was a large rock in front of them with a single sheet of paper on it which reminded Hinata of a paper bomb. Hinata looked down to see they were standing on water. The blond haired one who Hinata guessed was Deidara did some kind of jutsu and the rock lifted into the air. After it stopped the group stepped inside and the rock slowly lowered. The grayish-white haired man, Hidan, put Hinata down beside him, laying on her side. This was when Hinata realized that her legs and arms were tied together. Suddenly the one with the odd orange mask rushed forward and stood in front of Deidara. "Senpai! Did Tobi do a good job?" He asked excitedly. Hinata thought he looked like a young puppy. "Of course Tobi did not do a good." Deidara said, annoyed. "All he did was crash into a tree and faint, hm!" "Aw." Tobi said. "Tobi will do a good job next time!" And then the room went into a deep silence as a figure entered the room. "Leader, hey. We got the girl!" Hidan yelled. "I can see, Hidan." The leader grunted. "So what do we do with it?" Kakuzu asked. "We'll lock her up in the back chamber." The leader says. "And if the Bijuu doesn't come, yeah?" Deidara asked, a twinkle in his eye, hoping he had something to explode. "Are you saying that you don't think my plan will work?" Sasori asked indignantly. "No, I just…" Deidara said, trying to calm down Sasori but he was interrupted by their leader's voice. "If the Kyuubi doesn't come in a weeks time…we will kill her." At those words Hinata's eyes sprung open for they were half closed and she struggled to sit up. "Ah, hello." The leader said, realizing her movements and then turned to Hidan. "Take those ropes off of her and then you four, not including Tobi, go lock her up in the chambers."


	3. In The Darkness Alone

Chapter Three In the Darkness Alone

Well, this was how it went. Hidan grabbed his scythe and cut the ropes. As soon as he did, Hinata got up and ran toward the door. Hidan just laughed as Hinata found that she couldn't escape. The rock was covering the door. Hinata turned to run in a different direction but Deidara had already grabbed her by her right wrist. "G-get away!" Hinata stammered. Deidara didn't listen. "No-now!" She tried to pull away but Deidara's grip tightened. She used her left hand to grab her right arm and pulled and that was it. Deidara tightened his hand into a deathly grip and then there was a "CRACK!" Deidara let go and Hinata fell to the ground. Her hand was broken. To tell the truth, Hinata was a little more frightened then hurt. Deidara laughed. "I don't think she'll try to escape again, yeah." He said and turned to Sasori. Sasori came over and picked up Hinata and started toward the back of the cave where they kept their chamber. 

When they got to the separated part of the cave they used as their chamber Sasori put Hinata down. Hinata looked around, trying to find an escape but as soon as she got up her hand started to hurt immensely and she fell back to the ground where she had been sitting. Hinata was about to stand up again but Deidara, Hidan, and Kakuzu came to stand beside Sasori. There was no way out. Everyone was blocking the way. And then Tobi came up behind them. "Leader-sama said for you to stay behind, hm!" Deidara said. "Oh. Tobi woln't do anything." "Okay, Tobi, just don't get in the way of our jutsu." Tobi nodded and stood in the corner. Deidara looked at the others and they all took their places around Hinata in a square. They all put their hands together in a jutsu form. Suddenly a wall of blue chakra appeared in front of Hinata. Hinata stood, ignoring the pain in her hand. She stared at it for a minute until another wall appeared behind her and then one on her left and right. And then, to finish it off, a chain appeared and hooked onto Hinata's leg. It was connected to the wall on the other end. Hinata ran to the wall in front if her. She slowly put a finger on the smooth chakra wall. At the touch a shock ran through her body. The wall had electrocuted her. Deidara grunted and then turned to leave, the others following not to far behind, except for Tobi. After the others had left Tobi walked to stand in front of the square walls. He stared at Hinata for a moment and then Hinata thought she saw his black eye turn red with strange lines and circles on it. Before she could take another look it faded back to black and he left.


End file.
